neoencyclopediafandomcom-20200216-history
List of Professor Layton characters
This is a list of the important and recurring characters throughout the Professor Layton video game series. Main characters Professor Hershel Layton is the protagonist of the series. He is a stereotypical English gentleman, who enjoys solving puzzles and drinking tea. He is a professor of archaeology at London's Gressenheller University. Because of his prowess at solving puzzles and mysteries, he is well known throughout London. He also has a recurring quote, being: 'That's what a gentleman does'. The signature feature of his appearance is his black top hat (given to him by his deceased sweetheart, Claire), which he wears along with an orange shirt under a black high-collared coat with matching pants. He is 37 in the first trilogy. He is also adept at fencing, as demonstrated in a sword fight against Anton as well as another with Descole in the Eternal Diva. When he was 14, he and his parents moved to Stansbury, where he met Randall Ascot. He and Randall both had a great interest in fencing. Randall was very interested in archaeology, and his love of it rubbed off on Layton. One day, Layton accompanied Randall on an investigation of the Akbadian ruins. During this, Layton accidentally stepped on a trap and Randall fell through the resulting crack in the ground. Layton made it out of the ruins, but his grief at being responsible for the loss of his best friend caused him to move to London. Layton attended and graduated from Gressenheller University, where he later became a professor of archaeology. During his time there, Layton was taught by Dr. Andrew Schrader. At Gressenheller, Layton met Clark Triton and Claire Foley, whom he dated. Claire is the one who gave him his trademark hat as a congratulatory gift for being hired as a professor. However, when the time machine she was working on was tested, it exploded, killing her. During the events of the third game, Layton comforts a young Clive, whose parents had also been killed in the explosion, and keeps him from running back into the building to find them. Layton, who discovers that the events of that day had been censored, undergoes an investigation until he is beaten by thugs (presumably Bill Hawks'). Six years before the fourth game, Layton saved Emmy Altava from being wrongly arrested for a crime she did not commit. Although she remembers this encounter, he does not. In Curious Village, Layton and Luke go to St. Mystere to solve a mystery involving a will. In St. Mystere, they meet a girl named Flora, who is the daughter of the man whose will needs deciphering. After discovering the secret of the village, Flora decides to leave her father's fortune alone so the village people could continue to function as normal, and Layton adopts her. In Diabolical Box, he visits his old mentor's home, only to discover him (presumably) dead. With a ticket to the Molentary Express as the only clue, he and Luke set off. In Unwound Future, he and Luke are invited to attend an event demonstrating a time machine, and witness the prime minister disappearing, along with Dr. Stahngun. Soon he receives a letter by someone who claims to be Luke but from ten years in the future, telling them to head to a clock shop. Upon heading there, a time machine is activated, and he and Luke are transported to Future London. While on his quest in Future London, he repeatedly sees a woman similar to his former love, Claire. Luke Triton Voiced by: Maki Horikita (Japanese), Lani Minella (US English), Maria Darling (UK English) is a young boy who accompanies Professor Layton. He aspires to be a gentleman like his professor, though like all boys his age, he has a tendency to let a cheeky remark slip out. He is fond of puzzles, animals, teddy bears, and the color blue. Luke is also able to understand and converse with animals, which has proven helpful in his adventures with Layton. He is only 10 years old in Last Specter, Miracle Mask, and Eternal Diva and has an appetite that can never seemed to be quenched. Layton is an old friend of Luke's father and after the professor helps his family and hometown during the events of "The Last Specter", Luke asks to become his apprentice, living with him in London until the end of "The Unwound Future" when his family moves to another country and he leaves England with them. Luke is 13 in Curious Village, Diabolical Box, and Unwound Future. Flora Reinhold Voiced by: Mamiko Noto (Japanese), Lani Minella (games), Claire Morgan (Eternal Diva) is the daughter of the wealthy Augustus Reinhold and his wife, Viola (both of whom passed away before the events of the first game). At the end of Curious Village, she makes the decision to leave the fortune and allow St. Mystere to remain as it is. She is sweet, shy, and reserved, but has been known to show her stubborn side when dealing with others' concerns for her safety. After the events in the Curious Village, she becomes Layton's protégée and joins Layton and Luke on their mysteries. She also loves to cook, but to Layton and Luke's dismay, she is rather bad at it. She also solves four puzzles in Unwound Future. She dons the trademark see-through disguise she used throughout Curious Village (sunglasses and a head scarf) and sneaks onto the Molentary Express to join Professor Layton and Luke in Diabolical Box, but gets kidnapped at a village the Molentary Express stops at by Don Paolo. The Flora that appears throughout the rest of the game is actually Don Paolo in disguise. In Unwound Future, she's angered that Layton and Luke are always running off on their own and follows them to the Midland Clock Shop along with Inspector Chelmey and Barton. She is brought to Future London and helps Layton on his quest. Near the end of the game, where Future Luke is revealed to be Clive, he kidnaps her, and Flora later gets rescued within Clive's war machine. Emmy Altava Voiced by: Saki Aibu (Japanese), Emma Tate (Eternal Diva), Lani Minella (games) is Professor Layton's assistant as appointed by the President of Gressenheller University, and one of the main characters of the second trilogy. She is a head-strong and energetic woman. She is a heroine and loves taking pictures, taking her camera everywhere with her. She is also a martial arts expert, able to hold her own against Descole's henchmen. Her background is a mystery and not known very well. 6 years prior to the events of Last Specter, Layton saved Emmy from being arrested by Inspector Grosky. Layton explained why Emmy was not guilty of stealing a young boy's wallet; in fact, it turned out that the boy had planted his mother's purse in her bag to avoid getting into trouble with his mother. She is Bronev's niece, and therefore Layton's cousin. Supporting characters Inspector Chelmey , Jonathan Keeble (Eternal Diva) is the police chief of London's Scotland Yard. It is said that he strikes fear into the heart of all criminals in London. Despite this, it seems that Layton and Luke always manage to be one step ahead of the inspector. When not working, he enjoys his wife's sweet potato fritters. In the European releases of the games, his favourite food is cakes, a slightly more British afternoon snack. His assistant, Constable Barton, is a timid man prone to making mistakes, though it is said he has covered up for some of Chelmey's oversights in the past. Don Paolo Voiced by: Minoru Inaba (Japanese), Christopher Robin Miller (games), Jonathan Keeble (Eternal Diva) Layton's self-declared nemesis and the main villain of the first trilogy (excluding Unwound Future where he allied with Layton). is a genius, scientist and inventor banished from the scientific community for performing unethical experiments. A genius of machinery and a master of disguises, Don Paolo studied in the same university as Layton and his unrequited love for Layton's girlfriend Claire is the main reason for his hatred of him. When he is not plotting evil, Don Paolo enjoys making and listening to music. Inspector Clamp Grosky is a police inspector from Scotland Yard and plays a role similar to Inspector Chelmey in the second trilogy. He has a fiery passion for mysteries that require his expertise. He is also very athletic and energetic, able to run faster than cars and swim faster than sharks. He is also famous for his chest hair. Grosky has his own fan club, the Groskettes, who's president is Hanna. Jean Descole Voiced by: Atsuro Watabe (Japanese), Jonathan Keeble (English - Eternal Diva) is the main villain of the second trilogy and the "Eternal Diva" feature film. He is an elusive masked man who seems to know Layton. His ultimate goal is to harness the power of the Azran civilisation, as he attempted to claim the Golden Garden, the ruins of Ambrosia and the Infinite Vault of Akbadain as his own, even if it meant using force. Granny Riddleton is a recurring character, first appearing chronologically (though not present for the rest of the game) in the Last Specter. Most people view her as a witch, presumably due to her get up. She appears throughout Layton and Luke's adventures, gathering all of the puzzles that they've missed and puts it in a small hut. In Unwound Future, she retires and is soon succeeded by her granddaughter, . She also has a cat, named Keats. In 'Unwound Future', we learn she is friends with a puzzle loving bee by the name of Beasly, who originally succeeded her but was swatted by Puzzlette when she took over. Then in 'The Miracle Mask' she is under disguise as "Nanna Grams" (A play on words for anagrams) where she is dressed as she is in 'Unwound Future' but has a white mask that covers her eyes. She doesn't move around from place to place, so the player would only have to go back to one specific location to solve any missed puzzles, as in 'Unwound Future' and 'Last Specter'. Dr. Schrader Voiced by:Rokuro Naya is Professor Layton's old mentor. He taught Layton during his time as an college. He is a polite and intelligent man, who falls victim to the Elysian Box as a result of researching its curse. He sends a letter to Layton before falling victim to the curse, leading Layton and Luke on to find the cause behind his "death". It is later revealed that he only fell unconscious and recovered to full health. In Unwound Future, Scharder retired from his work and he stayed at hospital located at Green Hospital. However, it was later revealed that Don Paolo was in disguise. Supporting characters in the first trilogy Katia Anderson Katia Anderson is a young teen-girl who is the Anton and Sophia's granddaughter. As the daughter of the mayor of Dropstone, she is well known in her town, and is said to be a beautiful, sweet girl. After her grandmother, Sophia, died, Katia travels to Folsense to tell her grandfather about the true why had left and telling the truth about the hometown he live. Anton Herzen Voiced by: Takao Osawa (young, Japanese), Fumito Yamano (old, Japanese), Matthew Mercer (English) Anton Herzen is rumored to be a vampire inhabiting Folsense's Herzen Castle. He has a strong connection to the Elysian Box. Despite looking like a young man, he is actually very old; he appeared young because of a hallucinogenic gas found in his father's gold mine, and returned to his real appearance once his castle collapsed on top of the mine, trapping the gas below ground. He was in love with Sophia, who became pregnant, but before Anton found out about it, Sophia left to protect the baby from the effects of the gas. Anton thought that Sophia had left him for another man, and felt extremely betrayed. His brother is Mr. Beluga (Fredrich Herzen), the owner of the Molentary Express. At the end of the game (Diabolical Box), Anton discovers the truth about his deceased love, and promises to return to her side after he has spent enough time with Katia, his granddaughter. In the Japanese version, his name is Anthony Herzen. For some reason they call him Anthony when it comes to The Secret Door of The Unwound Future (except for the UK version). He also makes a cameo in one of the Weekly Puzzles in 'Last Spectre'. Sophia Anderson , Yuri Tabata (old, Japanese) Sophia is the fiancee of Anton and Katia granddauther. Although he died in one year prior to the game, Sophia had a respond roles during the game. Sophia meet Anton at Duke Herzen's parites and the two married, making Sophia youngest noble family in Folsense. When the halluinogenic gas that Anton father made was exposed, Sophia originally indent to stay in Folsense. However, Sophia discovered she was pregrant to her daughter and ran away to keep away from halluinogenic gas to stay in trap of her ages. Sophia founded Dropstone and made a village as safe place and many resdient from Folsense emigrated there. After her daughter was born, she married to Mr. Anderson and had grandaughter named Katia. She gave a necklace to Katia before she left and sends letter to Anton on why he had to leave the place and hopes of returning. Clive Dove Clive Dove (Klaus in the Japanese version) is the primary antagoinst in the third game, he is the young man who tried to trick Layton and Luke that they were in the future by posing as a future version of Luke. 10 years before, Clive lost his parents in the same explosion which killed Claire. Believing he was still able to save them, he tried to enter the burning remains, but was stopped by Layton. Clive inheirited his entire fortune from his foster mother, Constance Dove. He used it to build the Future London to resemble the future (Actually, it was built in a large cavern). Clive kidnapped the scientists and built his own plan to avenge London from the loss of his parents and create the Mobile Fortress to destroy London. However, Layton reversed the circuits of the machine, causing it to begin destroying itself. Eventually, Clive is saved by Claire and arrested by Inspector Chelmey. He is last seen being arrested and led away to prison. His surname isn't actually mentioned anywhere in the game, but as he was adopted by Constance Dove, it is implied that this is his surname. Like Flora, he solves about four puzzles in the game. Dimitri Allen , under the disguise of Dr. Alain Stahngun, is the half antagoinst in the third game. Dimitri is the once friend of Bill Hawks since college and now became his rival. He and Bill invented the time machine along with their assistant Claire. Dimitri had a crush on her. Bill was chosen to becomes the first person to demonstrates the machine, but Dimitri found an error caculation and beging him to stop. But Bill refuse because of having lot money the invention. His love of Claire resulting him of getting revenge of him for his destruction he done. He made disguise and created an fake machine that captures Bill. He worked with Clive and the two made a plan to go back to their own time to return to past and stop Bill from destruction. However, Clive had his own invention, making Mobile Fortress to avange the London, and used many of scientist to rebuild it. After Clive defeat, Dimitri becomes upset all for this, and after Claire told him for not going to work for own plan, he decided to stop his time machine and going to back to the time. It is unknown if he's arrested as well. Claire Folley was Professor Layton's old college girlfriend. Layton was just getting the courage to ask her to marry him before she died. She was admired by many including her work partner Dimitri Allen and the self claimed nemesis of the Professor, Don Paolo (this is why he dislikes Layton). Claire gave Layton his beloved top hat just before she left for work. Unfortunately that day, ten years ago, she was killed in a failed time machine experiment. Unbeknownst to Layton, the blast had managed to send her ten years into the future, though the molecular instability in her body meant she was doomed to inevitably return to the moment of the accident. During the time she had remaining, she assisted Layton under the alias of her younger sister, , to stop Dimitri who was trying to build a time machine to stop her instability and then to stop the insane Clive from exacting revenge on London. Accepting her fate, she says her goodbyes to Layton before returning to her time, leaving the professor heartbroken. Supporting characters in the second trilogy Arianna Barde is referred to as the calamity witch by the townsfolk. They say she wants to bring destruction to the entire village. She suffers from terminal illness which keeps her homebound, and she rarely goes outside. She has a soft spot towards Luke in spite of the death of her father along with the townsfolks' negative comments about him scarring her emotionally. Her brother is named . Loosha Voiced by:Kurumi Mamiya is the name of Arianna and Tony's Pet, who is an aquatic animal who lives in the lake. Arianna and her brother used to play around with her in the lake. Many years before the game takes place, Loosha was born in the Golden Garden in the hidden Barde Manor. After her parents died, Loosha became only survivor of the Golden Garden, and left the garden in the upper level where she met Arianna and Tony. Loosha dies from using her last amount of strength to break the dam, and wanted to save Arianna from her illness. Before Loosha died, she thanked Arianna and Tony for having spending time to play with her. This makes Arianna very emotional. Some years later, the town erected statues in front of the dam as an honor of her sacrifice. Janice Quatlane is a famed opera singer who requests Professor Layton's aid. She is known to have a beautiful voice. Oswald Whistler is the pianist who runs the music in the opera house. He built the Crown Petone around the same time his daughter, Melina died. Melina Whistler is Oswald's daughter and Janice's best friend who died a year prior to the start of the film. But she strangely reappears as a young girl. In the end, Melina appears to have taken the body of Janice, and invited Professor Layton to the opera to save her father from stealing the life of Amelia, or anyone else's (as Melina herself didn't see a right in it). Amelia Ruth Amelia is a chess champion who was given a free ticket to the opera by Oswald Whistler. However, instead of the prize of Eternal Life, Oswald wanted her body to place Melina's memories in. Randall Ascot Randall Ascot is a friend of Hershel Layton. Randall was the person who sparked the interest of archeology in Layton. In the present day, Randall has a very different role. He had been living in a village named Craggy Dale (where he had washed up after his disappearance) until shortly after the Misthallery incident. He had been tricked into becoming the Masked Gentleman by Descole. Randall had been led to believe that Henry had stolen his life and Angela from him, so he willingly went along with Descole's scheme of destroying Monte d'Or in order to take revenge on Henry. The Masked Gentleman's identity was a mystery until he kidnaps Luke and suspends him high above the Great Hall of the Reunion Inn, much to Layton and Emmy's dismay. After Luke is rescued he reveals himself to be Randall and sets off explosive devices around Monte d'Or: suddenly the city is in danger of being consumed by the desert. Layton's quick action saves the city when the true treasure of the Azran reveals itself and Monte d'Or is raised above the sands. Layton is then able to clarify everything: Henry had never stolen anything from Randall: rather he was working to prepare everyone for Randall's homecoming by preserving what was his, including Randall's mother, whom Henry had taken in and cared for. After the shock of Descole's deception being revealed, Randall sees the error of his ways and presumably settles down with Henry and Angela. Henry Ledore Henry and his family has worked for Randall for his entire life. Randall and Henry have always been very good friends. After Randall disappears, Henry never gives up hope that he would come back. He pretends to be married to Angela because her parents wanted her to marry, but they were both secretly waiting for Randall. Angela Ledore Angela Ledore is a friend of Hershel Layton and Randall Ascot's love interest. She pretends to be married to Henry Ledore, but is really just waiting with him to see if Randall ever comes back. Once he does, the two get married (implied at end of game). At some point in the present day story, Descole abducts her and steals her identity, though this does not happen until after the player's first meeting with her, according to Layton. She is rescued by Layton, who also tells her to don a disguise of her own. In the past, she and Layton are often exasperated with Randall's behavior. In fact, she does not approve of Layton and Randall going on the expedition to Akbadain together since her brother had disappeared during an expedition he himself was on. Bronev Reinel Bronev is Layton and Descole's father. When investigating the Azran civilization with his wife, they were captured by an organization called Targent, who wishes to utilize the Azran legacies, and after his wife's death, he quickly rose to power in its ranks. He knows the relationship between Layton and Jean Descole, which is that Layton and Descole are brothers. Arzan This mysterious girl found in ice is the sole survivor of the unknown fate of the Azran civilization. References Professor Layton Category:Professor Layton